coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5751 (5th May 2004)
Plot After spending the night at Rita's flat, she treats Chesney to a full English at the cafe. Fiz desperately tries to get in touch with Cilla but her mobile is switched off and she has no idea what to do with Chesney. Fred begins toying with the idea of getting a computer claiming it is for Joshua's benefit. Mike is desperate to get the factory finished a soon as possible so he offers Charlie a large amount of cash to get extra help and finish it a week early. Rita goes round to Les' to try and convince him to take Chesney in. He is not keen on the idea and claims that Chesney is not his responsibility anymore. Todd breaks off arrangements with Karl and is upset when Karl announces that he'll go out anyway and hopefully find himself somebody who is available. Ashley helps Claire move into her new flat and begins to worry when Candice arrives and brags about their party. Nick and Maria discuss the party in the Rovers until Fred interrupts asking Nick for advice in buying computers. Les overhears Chesney telling Schmeichel that nobody wants them and they shall run away to London together. He is deeply moved and begins to consider their options. Dennis Stokes pays Fred another visit in the Rovers and hints that he could help find Fred find a wife on the internet. Fred is seriously considering the idea. Katy invites Karl to Maria's party. He confesses that he is having an affair with a soon to be married man but refuses to divulge the man's identity. Les, Fiz and Kirk discuss Chesney in the Rovers when Les gets a call from Steve with a request to drive a taxi to London. Waiting for Les at Street Cars is a distraught Chesney. Les drives him round to No.5 and declares that this is his home from now on. A delighted Chesney runs off to the chippy to get them some tea leaving Les wondering if he has made the right decision. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Lily Stokes - Wendy Kweh *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Kabin *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Oasis Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz and Rita try to get Les to see sense; Fred tries a fresh approach in his pursuit of romance; and Claire's attitude causes problems for Ashley. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,330,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2004 episodes